This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A variety of different networks are known to manage data. Specifically, for example, payment networks are known to maintain data (e.g., transaction data) associated with transactions coordinated by and/or through the payment networks. Additional data unrelated to transactions may further be stored in and maintained by the payment networks. The transaction data, which is often related to a variety of entities (e.g., issuers, acquirers, etc.), is often stored in data structures with transaction data associated with different entities included in the same data structures, often referred to as multi-tenant data structures. The payment networks permit certain entities to retrieve transaction data, and potentially other data, from the data structures. The entities, in turn, are able to request from the payment networks (whereby the entities are referred to as requestors) and receive, in return, the transaction data from the data structures. The payment networks are known to gather the transaction data, in response to the entities request, and then filter and/or reduce the transaction data based on authorizations associated with the entities prior to returning it to the requestors.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.